


Nearly Indestructible Dean / Неуязвимый

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Дин заболевает, и Сэм очень хочет, чтобы отец приехалДину 17-18, Сэму 13





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nearly Indestructible Dean](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232987) by RiverSongTam. 



Дин казался почти неуязвимым. Однажды брат вернулся с охоты с такой глубокой раной - Сэм мог поклясться, что видел его ребра. А все, что он сделал после того, как отец заштопал его, бледного и дрожащего – погладил плачущего Сэма по волосам, выпил три стопки виски и сказал:  
\- Видел бы ты, как я этого гада, Сэмми.  
Но с другой стороны, по-настоящему неуязвимым Дин никогда не был, даже если сам думал иначе.  
Целых полторы недели, пока они сидели вдвоем в мотеле в Пенсильвании, Сэм умолял Дина поверить в это.  
Отец уехал на охоту миль за шестьсот отсюда, а Дин нашел дело на одном из складов в Гулдсборо. Им с Сэмом пришлось остановиться в задрипанном мотеле на съезде с шоссе. Скоро Джон вернется и заберет их. В соседнем штате им нужно было разобраться с оборотнем, но работа могла подождать до конца месяца.  
Четыре дня Сэм не отставал от брата, донимая вопросами, почему они питаются исключительно супом. В конце концов Дин признался, что у него болит горло. Еще через сутки начался дикий кашель, сотрясающий, казалось, все тело брата. Дин согласился, что взбираться под крышу склада было чуть сложнее, чем он рассчитывал. Даже когда он то трясся от холода, то покрывался потом словно в сауне, Дин говорил, что не заболел. Конечно, он не позволял Сэму померить ему температуру, несмотря на просьбы, крики и угрозы. Так сильно Дин не хотел, чтобы тот позвонил отцу.  
Он по-прежнему настаивал на своем, хотя два дня подряд провалялся в постели, вставая разве что в ванную.  
\- Знаешь, это просто смешно! – сказал Сэм, подбоченившись. – Папа имеет право знать, что ты заболел.  
\- Ничего я не заболел, Сэмми… - пробормотал Дин сквозь гору всех одеял, которые накинул на него Сэм. Несмотря на это, Дин еще дрожал. – Просто немного простыл. Завтра буду как огу…  
Его скрутил очередной приступ кашля. Сэм протянул ему быстро пустеющую упаковку салфеток.  
\- Все нормально, - отмахнулся Дин, но из приличия немного покраснел от такой бесстыдной лжи.  
\- Конечно, Дин, - ответил Сэм. – Но, чтобы ты знал, некоторые зомби получше тебя выглядят.  
Дин что-то тихо проворчал. Только из-за больного горла брата Сэм не попросил его повторить погромче.  
С другой стороны, заболевший Дин спал как убитый. Ну, или по крайней мере, подозрительно спокойно, слишком спокойно. А еще Сэм легко мог сбегать за покупками.  
К его разочарованию, в городке не оказалось ни одного толкового супермаркета. А доехать пару миль до соседнего на разбитом пикапе Дина Сэм не мог – не доставал до педалей. В свои тринадцать он был не так высок, хотя Дин и уверял, что совсем скоро он перерастет сверстников. Пройти даже полмили пешком выдалось тем еще испытанием. В январе. В Пенсильвании. Но Сэму удалось купить побольше носовых платков и сироп от кашля. Там же в аптеке ему предложили упаковку ибупрофена – облегчить мышечные боли, о которых Дин тоже, скорее всего, умолчал.  
Сэм забежал и в магазин – за горячими бутербродами и куриным супом со звездочками. Если вдруг Дин будет спрашивать, он притворится, что купил для себя.  
На подходе к мотелю он понял, как облажался, решив, будто Дин спокойно продрыхнет столько времени. Закутанный во все найденные теплые вещи, брат очищал пикап от снега. Услышав за спиной его ошарашенный вздох, Дин бросился к Сэму.  
\- И что тебе в голову взбрело? – прорычал Дин. Его щеки и нос покраснели от мороза.  
\- П-прости… - запнулся Сэм, глядя на разгневанного брата.  
\- Я понятия не имел, куда ты делся – ни записки, ничего! И все, что ты можешь сказать - это «прости»?  
Сэм подавил рвущиеся наружу слезы. Год назад он бы не удержался, но теперь хотел казаться взрослым. Он протянул брату пластиковые пакеты.  
\- Я купил тебе кое-что. Сироп от кашля и суп.  
Лицо Дина расслабилось, разглаживая складочки гнева. Он побледнел, опустил плечи и снова выглядел усталым.  
\- Прости, я не оставил записки, Дин, - сказал Сэм. – Думал, управлюсь быстрее, пока ты спишь.  
Дин вздохнул. Снял с Сэма вязаную шапку, взъерошил потные волосы.  
\- Куриный суп, да? – он усмехнулся. – Пошли внутрь. Ты уже весь замерз.  
С уверенным кивком Сэм приобнял брата, и они переступили через порог. Пусть старший думает, будто Сэм так греется. Пусть не поймет, что он поддерживает Дина.  
Сэм поставил суп в микроволновку, и когда Дин медленными неловкими движениями стянул с себя зимнюю одежду, можно было приступать к обеду. Поставив перед бледным братом дымящуюся чашку, Сэм улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо за заботу, Сэмми. Ты молодец, - Дин легонько ткнул его в бок.  
Внутри разлилось тепло, и Сэм едва удержался, чтобы не улыбнуться во все зубы. Он сделал вид, словно оскорблен и потер бок.  
\- Знаешь… - он закусил губу. - Если бы папа был здесь, мне не пришлось…  
\- Нет, Сэм. По таким пустякам мы его отвлекать не будем, - отрезал Дин таким тоном, будто и впрямь здоров. Сэм покорно кивнул и разогрел себе бутерброд.  
Быть может, Дин прав. И завтра ему станет лучше.

Но на следующий день старший выглядел явно хуже, а кожа его просто пылала. Он едва проснулся к завтраку и только что-то неразборчиво пробурчал, когда Сэм приподнял ему подушки и сунул под нос кружку чая с медом. Сразу как Сэм отошел от него, Дин тут же уснул.  
К обеду Дин пробудился немного больше и управился с супом самостоятельно. На вопросы он старался отвечать мычанием. Даже после того, как закончил есть. Тогда Сэм озвучил мысль, которая терзала его все утро.  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит пойти к врачу, - сочувственно морщась, прошептал он.  
\- Никаких… врачей, Сэмми, - проворчал Дин с полузакрытыми глазами. – Нельзя. Вспомни склад… Я просто… ленивая задница.  
Он попытался явить фирменную широкую ухмылку Дина Винчестера, но Сэму она показалась лишь жалкой пародией.  
\- Дин, ну пожалуйста, - Сэм взял его за руку. – Я… я волнуюсь.  
\- Не… - Дин сжал его пальцы. – Ты же знаешь… Я неуязвимый. Пройдет…  
Не успел Сэм и возразить, как рука Дина ослабла, а из его горла послышался тихий хрип.  
Это был тревожный знак. С самого начала болезни Дин выглядел усталым, изможденным. Но это было уже вовсе ненормально. Сэму пришлось принимать решение. Ладно, пусть Дин его потом убьет, только сначала выздоровеет.  
Убедившись, что Дин ушел в себя – оскорбленный колкими словами в адрес его любимых групп, Сэм вытащил из кармана его куртки мобильник, который отец оставил им на крайний случай. Он натянул куртку и ботинки и вышел за дверь.  
Несколько минут Сэм шел вдоль дороги в попытке поймать сигнал. Он набрал номер, прислонил телефон к уху и, молясь, чтобы отец ответил, закусил щеку.  
Спустя четыре гудка тот снял трубку.  
\- Да? – послышался грубоватый голос отца. Слишком немногословно – вряд ли он сидел в номере.  
\- Пап… – всхлипнул Сэм, заставляя себя сдержаться, не разреветься как маленький. Просто слышать голос отца было так здорово. – Приезжай в Гулдсборо. Ты нужен нам.  
\- Сэм, у меня охота в самом разгаре. Тульпа не прикончит сам себя, - ответил хриплый голос из динамика.  
\- Я… я знаю, папа, – ответил Сэм. – Но Дин…  
Больше он не мог притворяться сильным. По замерзшим щекам потекли слезы. Его трясло от эмоций как Дина во время озноба.  
\- Он правда сильно заболел…  
Казалось, добрую минуту стояла полная тишина.  
\- Что с ним не так? – голос Джона смягчился.  
\- У него ж-жар… И кашель. И горло болит. Все тело болит, только он не скажет. А сегодня… Папа… сегодня он даже толком не просыпается! Я б-боюсь.  
\- Вот черт, - проворчал Джон, - Жди меня, Сэм. Проследи, чтобы он лежал и пил побольше воды. И никакой газировки!  
Сэм кивнул, хотя отец не видел его.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил он. – И, пап… Приезжай быстрее.  
Из глубокого сна Сэма вырвал грохот в дверь. Он отлепил лицо от шерстяного одеяла в ногах Дина, распрямился на стуле и взглянул на электронные часы на тумбочке. Начало третьего утра. Пару часов назад он сел около спящего брата, смотрел, как опускается и поднимается его грудь, и это почему-то его успокаивало. И убаюкало. Он рассеянно пригладил волосы, тяжело поднялся со стула, доплелся до двери, и, открыв дверной засов, шагнул в сторону. Когда в комнату вошел Джон, Сэм щелкнул выключателем.  
\- Дин? – Джон посмотрел на старшего сына, неподвижно лежащего на кровати. Тот едва дернулся на шум вокруг.  
\- Он так весь день, - сказал Сэм и запер дверь. Его объял страх, в горле встал ком, сердце бешено забилось в груди. – Все будет хорошо?  
Джон подошел к кровати старшего, погладил большим пальцем его щеку. Красивое лицо Дина выглядело усталым и похудевшим, скулы заострились, под глазами залегли глубокие тени. В тусклом свете лампы кожа его казалась посеревшей.  
\- Что с ним? – вопрос Сэма прозвучал по-детски даже для него самого.  
\- У него воспаление легких, – прошептал Джон.  
\- Воспаление? – повторил Сэм. – Ты уверен?  
Джон кивнул.  
Сэм вздрогнул всем телом.  
\- А от него можно… умереть? – спросил он.  
Джон с горящим взглядом повернулся к нему.  
\- Только не Дину, - он с легкой улыбкой наклонил голову и опустился на стул, где минуту назад сидел Сэм. – Он молодой и сильный. Не старик и не младенец. Он поправится.  
Джон вытащил маленький бумажный пакетик из внутреннего кармана куртки. Достав пузырек, он открыл крышку и вытряхнул две продолговатые таблетки.  
\- Взял у одной знакомой, которая время от времени помогает охотникам, - объяснил Джон. – Рассказал ей о Дине. С твоих слов она подтвердила воспаление. Ему нужны антибиотики, и через день-два станет ему лучше.  
Сэм вздохнул. Теперь, когда не надо было готовиться к борьбе с самой смертью, если она вдруг придет забрать Дина, ноги его будто стали ватными.  
\- Пап, - позвал Сэм. – А что с тульпой?  
\- Позвонил Калебу, - ответил Джон. – Он закончит.  
Джон наклонился к Дину и осторожно потряс его за плечо.  
\- Сынок, тебе нужно выпить это, - прошептал он и поднес пилюли к губам Дина.  
\- А? Папа? – хрипло пробормотал Дин.  
\- Я тут, Дин. Все хорошо. Просто выпей.  
Дин открыл рот и проглотил таблетки, когда Джон прижал к его губам стакан воды, оставленный Сэмом на тумбочке.  
\- Пап… - опять позвал Дин.  
\- Тссс, - прервал Джон. - Спи.  
Дин ничего не сказал, только зарылся в подушку и задышал глубже почти сразу.  
\- Тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть, Сэм, - Джон повернулся к младшему. – Ты и сам не намного лучше выглядишь.  
Сэм улыбнулся, приподнял одеяла рядом с Дином и улегся на свободную подушку. Он смотрел на отца, ждал, когда тот прикажет вылезать из кровати, чтобы дать брату поспать или не заразиться самому. Но Джон лишь сжал губы на мгновение и вернул ему улыбку.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Сэмми, - сказал он.  
Сэм прижался крепче к слишком горячему брату, зная, что теперь можно уснуть. После таблеток Дину станет лучше. А отец сидит всего лишь в нескольких шагах и смотрит на них. Впервые за почти две недели Сэм был уверен, что все будет хорошо.


End file.
